Emmett once again crosses the line
by imatwin247
Summary: Emmett needs to know to give people privacy. And who else is better for him to intrude on other than Bella. This boy needs to know when to stop being so nosy.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It's been a week since my last incident with Emmett. It's like I have to be cautious whenever I come over. Not normal. I love Emmett and everything but ne needs to respect people's boundaries. Now I'm always little careful whenever I am about to open my eyes in the morning.

I would have to open them sometime. Wait until I'm a vampire, I won't have to worry about that ever again. I giggled to myself.

I finally opened up my eyes when the bright sun was shining on my face. I loved these types of mornings. To make it even better, I looked up and saw my angel looking down at me.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well"

"I did," I commented while I stretched and sat up against the headboard.

"So, what shall I make you for breakfast today my love?"

Edward always wanted to make be breakfast as if I'm not capable of walking down to the kitchen and pouring myself a bowl of cereal. Oh well, I know he won't back down so what's the point of fusing.

"You know you don't have to do that Edward. But since I know you will regardless, I guess I'll have some Lucky Charms." I looked at him and smiled.

He kissed my forehead and ran downstairs.

I'm glad that he didn't kiss me on my lips. Although he may not care, I didn't like to kiss him with morning-breath.

I heard him yell up, "Bella, we are out of milk, I'll be back soon."

Before I could let him know he didn't have to do that, I heard the door shut.

When I got up I remembered that I was half naked. *sigh* I loved mornings when I can reminisce on the night before. I had a huge grin on my face.

"What are you smiling about Bella?" I heard someone ask.

I turned my head and looked over. It was Emmett, of course. He is so nosey. "Nothing" I snapped. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just enjoying the view."

I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I looked at him and I saw that he was looking me up and down with that sly grin on his face.

I looked down at myself. "Oh my god, Emmett get out!"

I grabbed one of the big pillows off the bed and tried covering myself.

He just stood there laughing so I ran into the bathroom even though I knew he could now see my backside. At least now I was in the bathroom with the door shut. Since I was in the bathroom already I decided to get a shower.

The water felt great. The hot water hitting my muscles, soothing and relaxing them all over my body. Luckily I shaved yesterday morning so I didn't have to do that. It's a pain. I stepped out of the shower, already missing the hot water. I looked around and noticed that I forgot to grab clothes out of my drawer. I wrapped the towel around me and snuck out the door before anyone could see me. I didn't care if Edward saw me in a towel but there were 6 other vampires that obtained beauty behind my level. The last thing I wanted was for one of them to see me in a towel.

When I peaked out I saw no one. So I relaxed and started walking over to Edward's dresser. That's when I saw him lounging on Edward's black sofa by the large wall of windows.

He startled me and I jumped back. In the mean time the most embarrassing thing happened – I dropped my towel.

I looked down and then looked up at Emmett, he once again was looking me up and down.

"Emmett stop looking at me and get out!" I yelled.

I hurried and grabbed it off the floor and covered myself up. Oh my gosh, I was so embarrassed. Why do these things always happen to me? Will it ever end? Probably not.

He calmly got up, shaking his head, and walked out of the bedroom. "Not bad for a human Bells."

"Ugh!" I growled to him and then grabbed clothes from my drawer and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door. He just continued to chuckle to himself.

Damn that Emmett, doesn't he have his own room? After a few deep breaths I shrugged it off and got dressed.

I walked downstairs and of course Emmett was on the couch, watching TV. I let out a sigh. This is going to be a long day.

"Hey Bella, so what are you having for breakfast?" he asked, as if him seeing me naked didn't phase him.

"Um, I'm having Lucky Charms but Edward went and get milk."

"Man, that boy will do anything for you. You've got him wrapped around your finger."

I looked at him quickly and snapped, "I do not. I tell Edward not to do things for me but he does it anyways… It is sweet. I don't expect him to get or do anything for me but he's happy to do so. Maybe you should do something nice for Rosalie once in awhile. It's the little things that really matter."

He just looked at me. "Whatever. Rosalie and I are fine. I don't have to do everything for her for her to know I love her."

"I never said that Emmett. Why would you jump to that conclusion? Interesting that you would automatically assume that is what I was implying. Mm.., maybe you should do some things for Rosalie, just incase." I winked at him.

"Shut up Bella! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! You've been in your first relationship for what, a few months, and now you think you're an expert?"

I just looked at him, dumfounded that he would talk to me like that. He's never yelled at me like that before.

I felt wind blow my hair around my face. It was Edward. He went right up to Emmett's face and said "Don't you ever yell at her again like that! Got it?"

"Whatever man." He just walked away.

I tried to walk after him and apologize. "Emmett, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset."

He didn't turn around. Now I felt horrible. I have no right to give him relationship advice. I just thought I'd help him out a little. And I was just beings sarcastic, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Before I could walk after him, Edward put his hand on my arm and told me to let him cool off.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to get him upset. I've never seen him be that mad at me before. It caught me off guard."

"Bella, there is no need to apologize. Just forget it," he said with my favorite grin on his face.

I smiled back, "Okay."

"Here is the milk. I'll be right back. Just have to get something out of my room."

Edward ran up to his room. Within a few seconds he came back down.

"Did you take a shower Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to feel a little refreshed. Was that okay?"

"Of course, I was just curious."

I smiled at him and began to eat my cereal.

Surprisingly Emmett came back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that Bella."

"Emmett, are you kidding? You shouldn't apologize to me. I shouldn't have butted into your relationship like that." I wanted to let him know that he was right.

"Lets just forget about it."

I was confused. Why would Emmett just let that blow over? He was so worked up and now he is fine? Is he bi-polar? Haha. Oh wait, I know! He probably thinks this whole incident was a so-called "distraction" so he would forget to tell Edward what happened earlier. Right? I didn't intentionally mean for it to be a distraction even though it was a good one. Oh well, regardless if I subconsciously did it on purpose or not, it still backfired.

"Just forget it?"

"Sure. We have more important things to discuss." He then had a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused about what he was talking about. Though I had a feeling it was about this morning. Was this some sort of pay back or was this just Emmett being Emmett? Probably a little bit of both. I let out a sigh, preparing for whatever this would lead to – nothing good I know that much.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Edward asked. Emmett must have been blocking his thoughts.

"Nothing. It's just something between me and Bella," Emmett commented, knowing that short response would drive Edward crazy.

"Emmett, just drop it," I quickly said.

"Okay whatever. Later then Bella," he said with a wink.

Before Edward could cut in and ask what we were talking about I quickly asked, "So Edward, what are we doing today?"

He looked at me and began to reply to my question but Emmett had to cut in. "Well, first –"

(Emmett cutting in) "Bella…. Did you always have that birthmark?"

"What birthmark?" I asked. I had a few so I wasn't sure. I hope he wasn't talking about where I think he's talking about. I just closed my eyes but then after a few seconds I opened them again.

"The one… you know?"

"Emmett I have a few birthmarks. I don't know which one you're talking about. But yes, whatever one you're talking about it's a birthmark, so obviously I've had it forever." I showed him one on my arm and then one on the back of my neck. They weren't big at all but you could tell they were birthmarks because they were a little bit bigger than a freckle.

I could tell he was playing stupid and being a smart ass. "Oh right, of course. It's just that it's in such a peculiar place. It's kinda hot."

I quickly looked at Edward and before he could look back at me I turned my head, avoiding eye contact.

"You know what Emmett, let's just talk about this later? Okay?"

"But I like that we're talking about this now." He needs to shut up now!

Edward quickly cut in, "Yes, lets talk about this now." He looked at me and asked, "Which birthmark is he asking about Bella?"

"Um, probably the one on my thigh, right Emmett?" I was trying to hint to him to just say yes and let it go.

"When would he have seen the one on your thigh?" I could tell he was getting kind of mad and annoyed at the same time. He didn't like that Emmett had looked at my thigh and he was getting irritated because he wanted a straight, truthful answer. Damn, Emmett was really good at blocking his thoughts.

"Well, when I got out of bed this morning, I wasn't wearing my long shorts and he had walked by, so he must have seen it then. It's not big deal. Right Emmett?" I was trying to emphasis that it wasn't a big deal. I hated that Emmett always had to pull this crap.

Edward turned and looked over to Emmett. "Is that the birthmark you're referring to Emmett?"

"Nope, but thanks for letting me know you have one there too Bella."

Kill me now. I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. He is such an ass. I could tell Edward was getting even more annoyed at the fact that Emmett was screwing around and not giving him legitimate answers.

"You know what, it's no biggy. Lets just drop it and go do what you had planned on doing today Edward." I walked around the counter to grab Edward's arm and go walk up stairs but he didn't budge. I could tell he wasn't going anywhere until he found out what we were talking about.

I walked back to the spot I was standing at a few seconds ago.

"Can you please tell me which birthmark you are referring to? Please?" I guess Edward was going with the nice approach, trying to get answers out of him that way.

"Well, Edward *pause*… the beautiful and unique birthmark for which I am referring to is the one on her..." and as he was about to say it he looked over to me and smiled "…ass."

Oh my gosh I wanted to die.

Edward quickly looked over to me and then back to Emmett.

"When did you see her ass Emmett?" he snapped.

"While you were at the store." He needs to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand!" I quickly snapped.

"Edward, I was getting out of bed. I was in my underwear. Emmett walked by and saw me. I quickly grabbed a pillow and to cover myself and ran into the bathroom. When I turned around to run he must have seen it. That's it." I spoke really fast, trying to get the story out before he could do anything rash.

Edward's angry eyes were starring at Emmett.

I heard Emmett chuckle. Oh boy.

"And what is so funny?" Edward asked furiously.

"One, maybe you should tell your girl to sleep with more clothes on and two, that isn't the time I'm referring to."

"Shut up Emmett! I was in the bedroom, a private place for just the two of us. I am allowed to sleep in whatever I want! Maybe you should stop peaking in other people's bedrooms, perv!"

He was just laughing. Nothing I was saying fazed him.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath. "Okay Emmett, which 'time' are you talking about then?"

"Oh, well, I was actually talking about the time after that…" He started inching his way over to me. Oh my gosh, this isn't happening. He continued until he was inches away from me, speaking in a seductive voice. "… you know, you naked, dripping wet, in your thin, white, almost see-thru towel." Oh my god, kill me now!

Edward darted over to us, standing between us both. His eyes were full of anger, giving Emmett a death stare. I thought his head was going to explode.

"Why the hell are you seeing her in her towel?"

"Hey, I was just waiting for her to get out of the shower so we could hang out." Of course Emmett had to say the 'hang out' in, once again, a seductive voice while bending sideways a little so he could look at me.

Edward was now about an inch away from his face. If I Edward didn't throw him through that wall I was going to. Well, I'd try. It was hopeless so I was hoping Edward would.

"Whoa, Edward, calm down. She's the one that let me see her naked…. Fully… naked." They didn't blink or move. They looked like statues.

I walked around from behind Edward and stared at them both. "Emmett just stop talking!"

"Edward, please, can you please just back away so we can talk about this calmly?"

Then I saw Emmett grinning while Edward started to shake slightly.

I then realized what was happening. Emmett unblocked his thoughts and Edward could see through Emmett's eyes what he saw when I dropped my towel.

I hit Emmett and he snapped out of their little trance.

That's when Edward picked up Emmett and threw him across the room. Emmett got up so Edward ran over to him again, picked him up, threw him onto the couch. Then Edward walked across the room and did the unthinkable. He ripped the TV off the wall and it crashed onto the floor. Emmett just looked at Edward, shocked at what just happened.

"I think we're even now," Edward commented while walking away.

Then once again we heard Emmett start talking. That boy needs to just shut up and let it go. "Oh wait, Bella, one more thing. I also really like that one that is about five or six inches below your belly button. You know, the one that right above your…" and that is when I saw Edward run after Emmett. They both darted outside. I ran to the door and saw Edward chasing him into the woods. Edward tackled Emmett and they were wrestling like animals. I just rolled my eyes and shut the door. "Boys."


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS A GOOD ONE **

**BPOV**

It was great. The other day Rosalie found out about Emmett seeing me naked. Although I knew I'd be embarrassed about telling Rosalie, I knew he would get hell for it.

Was it really worth embarrassing me when he knew he'd have to face Rosalie? That boy needs to find another hobby other than spending his free time thinking of ways to torture me.

The family was going hunting this weekend but I demanded to Edward that I did not need a babysitter. I told him I have been independent all these years and I can take care of myself. Sure ever since I've been in Forks my life has become 100% more dangerous and complicated but I love every second of it.

Edward wasn't happy about it but I wasn't budging and he knew it. Although it'd miss him I had to show that I am okay without him – physically at least. Haha. Plus Charlie was away for the weekend so I had the house by myself. Do I know what I'm going to do? Nope, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that I won the argument. Yay!

It was Friday night. Edward came over to have dinner with me but then he left before I fell asleep. I'm going to miss him but I can survive. I've done it for the past 17 years of my life. But I guess you don't really miss something until you realize it's gone. I never thought I'd miss someone so much but once I've had him I didn't want to let him go.

I slept alone that night. It felt really weird. Not a good feeling but I'll survive. I had to stop being so pathetic. I am going to live a human life for the weekend. Imagine how many other teenagers say that to themselves – none.

It was Saturday morning and I had to think of something to do. I didn't want to just sit around the house and do nothing all weekend. It's so nice out so maybe I'll spend the day outside.

I took a blanket out back and laid down, soaking up the sun. It's not very often that we get sun here in Forks so I wasn't going to take it for granted.

After awhile it started to get to be too much. I guess my pale skin had enough sun for the day. I went inside to put more clothes on and decided to take a hike. Edward wouldn't be happy about it but he wasn't here and I felt like hiking.

The woods were quiet, shaded, and chilly. But it wasn't too cold, just about right. It reminded me of Edward. I need to snap out of it. This weekend is about me and that's it.

I felt pretty good about myself; I kept on the path and knew where I was going. Crap, I just realized that Alice could probably see me doing this. I have to call her and let her know that I'm okay and not to tell Edward.

The phone was ringing.

"Hi Bella."

'Shh, don't say my name."

She whispered, "Oh sorry. What is going on?"

"Did you see me go into the forest?"

"No, why?" Damn it, she didn't even see it.

"Alice, I am hiking for the day and please don't tell Edward. You can tell him if you see something wrong but I want to hike today alone. Okay?"

She paused. "Alice?"

"Okay." She didn't sound happy.

"Block your thoughts and don't tell him I was calling. Make someone up. I don't know who but just make up someone."

"Fine. You owe me."

"Okay, no problem and thank you! I'll talk to you later. Oh wait, if you see something, let me know and I can see if I can change it before you tell Edward. But if for some reason it's drastic then yes, you can tell Edward right away. Okay?"

"You're asking a lot from me right now, Bel-"

"Shh, don't say my name! Fine, um…. I'll go shopping with you, okay?" Even though I really don't want to.

"Yay! Okay, deal. Byes!"

Okay, that's out of the way. Now back to my hiking.

Oh no. I was pacing while talking to Alice. I went off the path. Crap! It's okay. Stay calm. You can do this. Let's just take it slow and try to look for a clearing. This sucks, Edward usually just runs us through the forest so I never really know how we get through the forest. Sometimes I find the meadow but it takes way longer than if I go with Edward.

I started walking but everything looked the same. This sucks. I'm so stupid. After about a half hour I found the path. I was so relieved. On my way back down I kept hearing something. I wasn't sure what it was. And I would see things out of the corner of my eye run by. I tried to shake it off. Alice would call if something were up. But why does something always have to happen to me? Can't I ever have a normal weekend?

I finally got to my house. I let out a sigh and sat down at the kitchen table.

I heard a knock and went to go check. No one was there.

"That's weird." And then I shut the door.

I started to make some pancakes for dinner. Sometimes it's nice to have breakfast food for dinner. Why can't pancakes be neutral and you can have them for dinner? Why is it that pancakes are labeled a breakfast food and it's odd to have them at any other time? Well, I'm changing that. I'm having pancakes for breakfast so take that society.

Just then I heard knocking again.

"What the hell?" Who would be knocking? I don't have many friends so I'm not sure who would be coming by.

I looked through the peephole and no one was there. I didn't open it just incase. But then I thought… if this were someone dangerous, usually the predators after me wouldn't stop hunting me just because of a door. I decided to just shrug it off. Maybe it was a kid playing tricks. I'm just going to ignore it if it happens again.

I went up in my room. The banging on the door was incredibly loud and forceful. It made my jump. Okay, now I'm getting worried. Edward is supposed to protect me from mythical creatures and Charlie is supposed to protect me from humans and believable creatures. When did I become so dependent on men? Oh that's right, when I somehow became the victim of every crime in the town!

Even though I was getting freaked out and my heart was pounding I didn't answer the door. I tried to keep myself calm. This was reminding me of some type of scary movie. Something like the movie "Scream." Next thing I know I'm going to be getting a call from someone asking me if I like scary movies. Then all of a sudden my phone rang. I jumped and gasped. Too creepy! I was hesitant but answered it. The caller ID said 'Unknown.'

"Hello?" All I heard was breathing.

I asked again. "Hello, who is this? Alice is that you?"

In a creepy voice the caller replied, "Who's Alice?"

Oh my god who is this? I swallowed hard. "Um, Mike, are you playing a joke?"

"Now who's Mike?" This isn't happening!

"Can you please just tell me who you are?"

"If I did then this wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

"Either tell me who this is or leave me alone, okay?"

"Wait, don't hang up yet Bella, we just started talking."

"Wait! How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all about you, Isabella Swan. I've seen you around."

I paused. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe."

I swallowed again. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. Catch up on a few things. But Bella, before you hang up, I think It'd be wise if you don't go in the woods alone anymore. You may get lost… again."

I gasped and hung up. Who the hell was that? Was it a joke? If it was the person played it good. I didn't hear any crack in his voice or laughing in the background.

Do I call someone? I'll call Charlie, you know, just to see how he is doing.

The phone is ringing.

"This is Chief Swan. Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can." Beep.

"Hi, Dad. It's just me, Bells. I just wanted to say hi and see how you are doing. Give me a call when you can."

Damn it. I am so not calling Edward. He'd come back and I want him to feed so he won't have to leave again for awhile. Why the hell do these things have to happen to me! I don't know if I'm more scared of human violence or dealing with mythical creatures. I'm messed up.

I'll call Alice. See if she's seen anything.

The phone was ringing.

"This is Alice. Leave a message!"

"Hey Alice. It's just me, Bella. Just wanted to say hi and see how the trip is going. Well, I know it's not a trip, I mean the hunting. I just wanted to see how that was going. Wow, I'm rambling. I'm going to go now. Call me when you have some time."

Wow. I was majorly rambling. She's going to know I'm nervous and anxious about something. I need to keep my cool!

Well, this is just great. It's dark out now. I locked all the windows and doors but that isn't helping with my anxiety. Since when did I get scared over this stuff? I guess I'm just a little freaked out because I am by myself and there is no one close to come over if I needed them to. I guess I could call Jake. Ugh, I just remembered my dad saying he's gone for the weekend. Damn it. Now I'm really out of luck. I guess I have to handle this mission myself.

Luckily I fell asleep around 12am so it wasn't too late. I was afraid I'd stay awake all night.

Around 3am I heard loud banging on my front door. I jumped up, not knowing what was going on. It continued on and on. Oh my god, I am freaked out. Charlie had a spare gun in the house but I never learned how to use it. That's the first thing on my list when he gets home.

I started quietly creeping my way down the stairs. Of course almost each step had a creek. Damn house!

I made my way to the front door and peaked through the hole. No one was there. Then I saw someone run by the porch. Who could that be? Why were they doing this? What do I do? And why hasn't anyone called me back? Shit my phone is upstairs.

I quietly ran up the stairs to get my phone. I had two missed calls and both had a voicemail. One from Charlie and one from Alice.

Charlie: "Hey Bells. Got your message. It's kind of late so you may be asleep but wanted to let you know I got this. Call me in the morning."

Alice: She was whispering, "Hey. I saw you called. Is everything okay? No, I haven't seen any visions. Call me when you get this. I'll be awake." I heard her giggle.

I pushed delete on both and decided to call Alice.

Ringing…

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Hey Alice."

"Oh Hey Bel- … hey, what's going on? Why are you up so late?"

"Oh, no reason. Just couldn't sleep." I was trying to be calm.

"You were rambling on the phone so I know something is bothering you. Tell me." She wanted to know what was up. Me and my stupid rambling.

"Okay Alice. I'll tell you but don't tell Edward and I'm probably just being paranoid. Okay?"

"Fine. Let's hear it."

"Well, someone kept banging on my door all day. I thought maybe it was some stupid kid playing pranks. But then last night someone creepy called basically telling me they know me and saw me hiking yesterday. And then just a few minutes ago I woke up because someone was banging on my door. Like really loud and forceful. I'm freaking out."

"Wow. Do you want me to come home?"

"No. I don't want to be an inconvenience. I just wanted to call someone. My dad didn't pick up his phone last night and it's too late to call him now. Alice, are you sure you didn't see anything with me in a vision?"

"No Bella, I'm sure. I didn't see anything."

"Even if I'm not in legitimate danger, I'm still really scared. What do I do?"

"Okay. Well first, stay calm. Just breath. Second, maybe you should sleep with a knife."

"Alice!"

"What, I'm just saying."

I heard a voice in the background, "Alice, who are you talking to?" It was Edward.

"No one! Mind your own business! Geez that boy is so nosey."

"Remember Alice, try and block your thoughts. Run away from him so he can't hear you."

She was quiet. She must have been running.

"Alice, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just wanted to get away from him, just incase."

My phone started vibrating. "Alice, he's calling on the other end."

"Who, Edward? Edward's calling you?"

"No the creepy guy. I'm going to answer it."

"Bella, wait, don't!" But I hung up on her and switched it to answer his call.

**EPOV**

(a few minutes before when Alice was near Edward in the forest)

"Alice, who are you talking to?"

"No one, mind your own business!" Alice screamed at me.

Geez, who could she possibly be talking to?

Then she ran away. Where could she be going? And she ran away as soon as she knew I was in listening distance. The only person that would want her to run away from me is… Bella.

Why was Bella calling her? Did she need something? Why didn't she call me? Maybe it was girl related? I don't care; the secrecy is driving me mad!

I ran after her and it didn't take long for me to catch up. All of a sudden she stopped. She was trying to get out hearing distance from me. And long enough distance so I couldn't read her thoughts. What the hell is going on?

Her thoughts didn't help too much since she was just talking to her and not actually being there to see what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just wanted to get away from him, just incase." I heard Alice say.

Why would she want to get away from me?

Alice continued to talk. I wish I could hear the other end of the call.

"Who Edward? Edward's calling you?"

"Wait, Bella, don't! Shit!"

Wow I never heard Alice curse like that. It was Bella. Why was she calling? Why did Alice think I was calling her? And why was Alice so anxious for her not to hang up? I had to run back to where I was before Alice knew I had followed her.

I was in the place we were before. I was going to play dumb.

"Hey Alice. You okay?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

She was lying. "Was that a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. Just a friend."

"Oh, okay. Do I know her?" Lets see how long she can keep this up.

"No. No you don't."

"What's her name? Maybe I do."

"You don't know her!" she snapped at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Everyone looked at her but didn't say anything. Jasper ran to her side. He probably felt the tension off of her.

She looked at him and shook her head, letting him know she was fine.

Alice is never this tense. I have to know what is going on.

**BPOV**

(Bella answering the call)

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello again. Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No, I was sleeping just fine… Had to use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay. I wasn't sure. It's late and I saw your light go on. I wasn't sure if it was the banging that woke you."

My eyes were wide. He can see me? "Why can you see my light go on? And why were you banging on my door?" I was freaked out. I was ready to call the police.

"Calm down Bella. I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk. And if you don't stop calling me I'm going to call the police." I was trying to be confident and stern. Lets see how far that gets me.

"But Daddy isn't here. What are you going to do about that?"

"There are other cops in the town jackass."

He laughed once again. "Oh I think they'll be too busy to come check out your house for someone that may or may not be outside your house."

I was confused. "Why would they be too busy?"

"Oh didn't you hear? There was this minor explosion on over on Lawrence Street a half hour ago."

I started talking to myself. "Oh wow. An explosion? I wonder if everyone is okay."

"I'm sure everyone is fine."

"Oh yeah, how can you be so sure?"

"Well, I'm the one that caused it." He laughed.

"What, you caused the explosion?" I couldn't believe this.

"Bella, I had to do something to distract the police from coming to your house." Oh my god I can't believe this was happening.

"I'm calling the police!"

"Go ahead and try." Then all of a sudden the power in my house shut off.

I was trying to be strong but I just began to cry. I have to call Alice.

Apparently they had all the streets blocked off in the neighborhood so the caller probably thought that no one would be able to come and save me.

Tears were pouring down my face while I called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, oh my god Alice you have to help me!" I was frantic. I was crying so much I don't know how she could understand me.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" she demanded.

I was trying to catch my breath but I kept crying. "He called. He called and he's outside."

She was kind of yelling into the phone, to try and talk over my tears. "Okay. How do you know he is outside?"

"Because. Because he told me he saw my lights on in my house and that he was wondering if his banging woke me." I let out a loud cry.

"Okay Bella. Calm down. Call the police."

"I can't. He cut the power. I can't make any calls. I wanted to call you…. Because he stopped the police."

"Wait. What do you mean he stopped the police?" She was confused yet kept yelling in the phone so I could hear her.

I was sobbing but trying to be quiet. But what is the point, he knew I was in here.

"He caused a minor explosion near by and all the Forks police officers are over there, blocking off streets and handling it. No cops will probably come by for a possible person that supposedly may be outside my house. So what's the point in calling?" I kept trying to breath.

"Okay Bella. Take deep breaths. We're on our way." I heard wind in the background. She must have been running.

I heard her yelling for someone. "Edward!"

I heard him talking in the background to her. "Edward, someone is harassing Bella outside her house. He keeps calling her. She is freaking out."

Then Edward got on the phone. "Bella, are you there?"

"Oh my god, Edward. He's outside. He saw me turn on the lights. He has been banging on my door. He called me. He won't leave me alone! I am so scared!" I am never this afraid but knowing he is outside and having no family or friends near by to help me was only making things worse.

I tried catching my breath but couldn't stop crying. "Edward, he cut the power line so I can't make any calls on my home phone. And he somehow cause this explosion in town that has all the police over there." I let out a breath.

Then the banging started on the door again. I screamed. "He's banging on the door again!" I yelled at the door, "Please leave me alone! Just go away!" I talked to Edward again, "Edward, please. Please hurry!"

Then I heard it. I was in my room and I heard the front door slam open. I got in my closet and closed it. I calmed my voice and put it to my ear again. "Oh my god, Edward."

"What is it, what's happening?"

"Edward, he just broke down the door. He's in my house." I sobbed but then took a deep breath. "Edward, what do I do?" I was trying to hold it together.

Edward stayed on the phone listening to what was going on in the house.

The man started talking, "Bella? Bella, where are you?"

"Edward, he's calling my name."

"Okay, try and be quiet."

"Where are you Bella? Come on, come out. I just want to talk," the man said, trying to act like we're friends.

I whispered, "Please Edward, hurry!"

He whispered, "I am. I'm running as fast I can, love."

"Oh my god, Edward, I can hear his foot steps. He's getting closer." I let out a sob.

The footsteps stopped outside my closet. I saw the shadow of his shoes in the moonlight. I tried breathing quietly.

All of a sudden my closet door opened and he grabbed my ankles.

"No, get off! No! Get off of me!" I started screaming bloody murder. "Edward! Edward! Help me!" I continued to scream.

He yanked the phone out of my hand and put it to his ear. He whispered something into the phone but I couldn't hear over my screaming.

I continued to scream until he pulled me out and slammed the closet door. My phone was in the closet. I was on my own from here on out.

**EPOV**

Bella was screaming. I was losing my mind. There was nothing I could do until I got there. I was running faster than I ever have before. Alice was falling behind some but I didn't slow down.

I heard her yelling for him to let her go. He must have been dragging her out of the closet.

I heard breathing. "Bella, are you there?"

After a few seconds I heard a man start talking. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" And then he hung up. I looked at my phone. I was so confused. Who the hell was that? What had I done? And once again, I have caused this. I put the phone in my pocket. I wanted to smash it against the tree but decided to keep it just incase she or he would call me.

I arrived at her house twenty minutes later. Alice had about 5 minutes after me.

Her front door was hanging off the hinges. Some pictures on the wall leading up stairs were knocked off.

I opened her bedroom door and saw some claw marks on the floor. She must have tried grabbing the floor so he couldn't drag her. She is so small and fragile. She knew she was no match for him but she tried anyways.

I opened her closet and found her phone. I put it in my pocket and looked at Alice. She looked terrified. She couldn't understand why she hadn't seen anything and neither could I. I am not going to blame her for this. She cannot control if she can't see certain things. Our main object here was to find my love.

We followed her scent in the forest but couldn't find a direct route.

"What is going on? Her scent is all over the place."

Alice looked at me. "What?"

She hesitated. "Um. That's probably because Bella went hiking yesterday."

"She went hiking and you knew about this?" I stood only a foot or so away from her.

"Edward, she wanted to go hiking and she asked me not to tell you unless it was absolutely necessary! She must have gotten lost."

I just sighed. "Okay, where should we check next?"

"Lets head back to our house. Maybe they were in the woods and she got away. If this guy is human she may have had a chance to get to our house."

I nodded and ran. We weren't sure if anyone was there because we always leave a few lights on so people think we're home.

I swung open the door and ran all over the house.

There she was. Bella was on the couch, stained tears on her face.

I started walking fast over to her, "Bella are you –"

Someone cut me off. A huge man came from behind the wall and stood in front of me.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Damn you Emmett!


End file.
